


Autopsy

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aftermath of Reset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autopsy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Toshiko and Gwen both stood in the autopsy bay silent tears falling down their faces as they clung to each other. Ianto stood behind them, silently offering his support whilst trying to hide his own grief. 

Jack sat next to dead body, his warm hand grasping the dead one in his, wishing things had been different and had not come to this. He looked at his team, each one of them in pain, feeling the loss of one of their own.

As Martha completed the autopsy, Jack bent forward and kissed Owen on the forehead, speaking quietly, “Rest in peace, Owen Harper. We’ll miss you.”, before leaving the autopsy bay, shedding some silent tears for their Doctor.


End file.
